Reunited
by Sheridandg
Summary: What could of happened after Elijah found Hayley in the last episode of season 2.


Hayley's P.O.V.

The moon is starting to fade away. I look out of the small window of the cabin and bite my lip. I don't have long left now. Soon enough I will transform, once again, into the wolf, and that is how I will stay for another month. Isolated and lonely.

Maybe Hope is feeling the same. Maybe she isn't. Maybe Klaus is making her so happy that she would rather be with him than me. I know I shouldn't think like this but I can't help it. I can't help but wonder how my baby girl is feeling. Does she miss me? Does she even know I'm gone?

I shake the thoughts out of my head and pull Elijah's blazer tighter around me, comforting myself as best as I can. I sigh and run my fingers over the smooth fabric of his blazer. If I could stay like this forever, in this small cabin with Elijah and Hope, I would. But I know it has to come to an end soon.

I look down at my third finger which is displaying my wedding ring. I feel rage threatening to take over my body and I quickly look away from the ring. The only thing that angers me about wearing the gold band is that Elijah doesn't have a matching one. In fact, Just looking at the ring makes me think of how different things could have turned out if I didn't marry Jackson. If I didn't bring my people back together... If I didn't let Elijah go.

I know I did the right thing but I can't help but think twice about it every time I'm in the same room as Elijah. If I didn't marry Jackson, I would have never considered running away with Hope and I would most likely be sat in the compound with my daughter in my arms right now. But I did marry Jackson. And I did run away with Hope. And I did manage to piss Klaus off enough to put this curse on me. The curse that will soon be activated again by the falling of the full moon.

I hear Elijah clear his throat and I feel my heart skip a beat. I almost forgot he was there. I don't need to turn around to know hes still sat on the same small wooden chair, staring at my back. Hes been like that for hours now and he hasn't even attempted to start a conversation with me about anything. He hasn't told me much about what happened to Dahlia either. Hes barely said a word, and he doesn't have to. Just him being there calms me down and reassures me that I am safe. And besides my daughter, that's all I want right now.

I look to the shelf on my right and check the clock which has Elijah's tie neatly slung over it, if that's possible. The clock reads half one. I sigh and return to staring out of the window. At most I have an hour and a half left, not nearly enough time but there's no point complaining about it because its all I will get.

I turn to face Elijah and lean back against the window. His eyes immediately jump from where my back would of been and breast now are, to my eyes. I don't know why he is torturing himself, if he wants to look me over, here I am. It doesn't take long for me to realize why he won't let his eyes wonder. Jackson. Of course. Elijah is too much of a gentleman to admire another man's almost naked wife. Even if he has seen it all before.

But Jackson isn't here. In fact, I haven't seen him or any of the other wolves for days now. I'm starting to think the worst has happened. And it might be a horrible thought, but if the worst has happened, whats to stop Elijah admiring me? Whats to stop him touching me? And whats to stop him kissing me?

Nothing.

I take my wedding ring off and let it drop to the floor.

Elijah's eyes don't leave mine as I slowly walk over to him. I wait until I'm stood right in front of him and then put one hand, my right, on his cheek. He tenses slightly and stares up at me, his eyes are filled with love, affection, devotion and maybe even desperation.

I very carefully sit myself down on him so my legs are dangling either side on the chair. I immediately feel Elijah's hardness and a strange but familiar electric shock shoots through my body. I undo the top three buttons on his shirt and smooth my hands under it, then running them over his shoulders and around to the back of his neck.

I move on him slightly and he tenses again for a moment as if to stop himself from touching me. I stroke the small hairs on the back of his head with my thumbs and press my forehead against his. Elijah slowly opens the button on his blazer that I am wearing and carefully rests his hands on my hips. Elijah looks as if he is about to say something but no words ever leave his mouth.

I know that I am playing a dangerous game and if I'm not careful Elijah will pull away. So, as slow as I can force myself to go, I lower my lips closer to his. I stop when I feel his breath on my lips and a small shiver that I have only even felt once before runs down my body.

Elijah's bottom lip grazes ever so slightly against mine and then just as I go in for more, his lips move away from mine. I've blown it. I should of known better. But at least I know for next time. I'm about to make a run for it but his hands get a tighter grip on my hips and his lips press down on my neck, completely erasing the thought of running from my mind. I smirk, knowing I have him where I want him, and I push myself as close to him as I can get. He continues to kiss my neck as he pushes his blazer off my shoulders. Elijah runs his hands down the sides of my body and stops when his hands return to my hips.

He tenderly rubs his thumbs in circles on my stomach as he nips at my neck. I open the rest of the buttons on his shirt and he lets go of me to pull it off and then tosses it away from us. His hands run under my thighs and pull me tighter to him and I let out a loud gasp. He stands up and I quickly wrap my legs around his waist as he starts to move.

I cling to him and push my bare chest against his, loving the feeling. I bite down on my lip as Elijah kisses up to my jaw and then to my heated cheek. His lips now, once again, just inches away from mine. I'm about to pull his lips to mine when he lowers me down onto the small bed and I look into his eyes one last time before he closes the distance between our lips.

Finally, our lips meet in a beautifully deep and passionate kiss, that takes me to a complete different planet.

I moan into Elijah's mouth and run my hands down his chest, to his pants. I quickly open his belt buckle and zipper. I reach into his pants and when my fingers find what they are looking for, Elijah's lips leave mine and he hisses. I give him a quick sly smile and pull his mouth back down to mine.

Elijah grabs my hand that's down his pants by the wrist and pins it down against the bed. He kicks his pants off and deepens the kiss even more, as if he is attempting to drink me, to taste me.

I bite on Elijah's bottom lip and he pushes his body further down onto me. I moan at the contact and drop one leg from around his waist. I release his lip and he kisses all around my neck. He runs his free hand from my hip to my thigh which is still wrapped around his waist and holds me in place.

"What about Jackson?" Elijah asks against my ear, he sounds out of breath already.

"Forget Jackson" I whisper in a pant against his ear.

I pull his lips back to mine and at the same time as our lips meet, he thrusts inside of me. I claw at his back and moan into his mouth as he pushes deeper and deeper into me until he can go no further. I sigh in pleasure as Elijah kisses down and across my jaw and I glance towards the clock. Ten to two. Surely there's enough time to finish this before the moon disappears completely. And if not, well, I have something to look forward to next month.


End file.
